Feniz
The Sultanate of Feniz is situated in the center of the continent Longerath, on the coast of the Futuronian Ocean. Its neighbours are Estontetso, Dascunya, Angliyaa, Aethelnia, and Phenixia. It was built from remains of former Greater Phenixia, and owns an exclave, Ulnovabad, on the opposite coast of the ocean, on the continent Eras. Feniz is the Protector of the Autonomous Moun Republic of Fora Rifo, an island north of Zartania in the Polaris Ocean. Administration Feniz is a traditional state but has a modern administration. Its constitution gives proof of these both aspects. Government The Sultan is the head of state. He meets the final decisions. He is elected by the Emirs, these are elected by the tribal Chiefs, these by their tribes (Constitutional and Electoral Monarchy). The Sultan is assisted by the Divan (state council) which consists of the Grand Vizier, the Emirs, the Tribal Chiefs with rights like Emirs, the Grand Mufti (president of the High Court of Judicature), and the President of the national oil corporation OF as Emir Honorary. The Divan may remove the Sultan in certain cases. This has already happened once. The Administrative Body is lead by the Grand Vizier (prime minister). It consists of several Vizakhras (ministries) with subordinated offices or organisations and of branches in the emirates and the districts. Administrative Divisions The Sultanate is composed of Emirates. These consist of Tribes (in Al'Jumu-Ria, the north) or Counties (in former Hochlandia, the south). Al'Jumu-Ria encompasses * Prall'Ist Anni-Esto * I'Para Lass-Puki * Municipal Emirate of Fenizabad and as tribes with rigths like an emirate: * Ir'Fenis Myste-Gal * Ze'Borna Ti-Esto Former Hochlandia contains * Ir'Mokra Id-Hochland * Ir'Sukha Id-Hochland On the Eras continent, we find * City and Emirate of Ulnovabad Political Parties In North Feniz, there is only one, unspectacular, political party, namely that of the * Green March People originally consisting of Fenis tribesmen enforcing their return to Feniz. In South Feniz, former Hochlandia, there are several parties of which the * USA — United Socialist Army is the biggest. Machsgutcheff was their leader before he cleared out to Aethelnia. The other parties of South Feniz are: * CDU — Cruisian Democratic Union * CSU — Council of Socialist Unions * FDP — Fenizic Democratic Party * SPD — Socialist Power for Democracy * SED — Students for Environment and Democracy * HLF — Hochlandian Liberation Front * FPB — Free Phoenix Believers * SPM — Socialist Party of Mokra * MIS — Movement for an Independent Sukha * TP — Traditionalist Party * SWP — Sukha Workers Party * UFPW — United Fishers-Peasants-Workers * DU — Democratic Union * BVP — Bojarkische Volkspartei (Pres.: Erich Berger) History Modern Feniz used to be a part of (Greater) Phenixia. Feniz did not form an own state before 298 when the territory of Northern Phenixia gained autonomy within Greater Phenixia. This territory became independent as Phoenicia in 299 and was renamed Feniz in 300. Hochlandia was annexed in 301; Ulnovabad (an exclave on the Eras continent) was acquired in 302. In 304, internal troubles in Dascunya reached out into south Feniz and led to some fighting. Read the complete history. Geography Feniz comprises several different topographic and climatologic zones, from desert to rain forest, from coastal plain to high mountains, from hot to moderate, from dry to rainy. Read more about Feniz's geography. Demographics Feniz has 25.5 mill inhabitants (as of the Jan 302 census): * 7.2 in north Feniz * 8 in Mokra * 9 in Sukha * 1.3 in Ulnovabad At present, detailed information is available for north Feniz (Al'Jumu-Ria) only: * Urban population: 40% * Rural population: 50% * Nomadic Population: 10% National Symbols Feniz enjoys a highly diversified system of flags. more... Economy The main sectors of Feniz' economy are nationalized. Feniz is one of the major oil producers of Vexillium. The Petroleum Industry is the extraordinary basis of Feniz's wealth. It is led by a consortium called Id'S-Oylof Feniz (OF). Main export products comprise * electric energy (by Sukha nuclear power plants) * petroleum and related products (by OF): * gasoline (brand: gasOFine) * plastic shopping bags (brand: FEBAG) * pharmaceutica (brand: FARMAFENIZ) * synthetic fibres (brand: FENILON) * synthetics cloths * ready-made clothes (brand: REMAFEN) * fashionable soft drink FENICOLA * iron, steel (by RA&O) * weapon systems (by RA&O) * domestic electric products (by RAOCISY) * fruit (apples, bananas) Main import goods comprise * coffee (from Begral; brand: CAFÉ DO BEGRAL) * tobacco (from United Maritimian Islands) * cotton * grains * meat (frozen, from Utania) * hardwoods (from Lyson) * gems (from Lyson) Tourism is a new economic branch with huge developement potential. Culture The indigenious culture has been erased to a great extent be the Plague. After the Plague, settlers from Armatirion, the I'Para Lass-Puki (Estontetsan: Iparalaspuqui), became the culturally leading group. Relics of older cultures are sparse. Al'Jumu-Ria and Mokra accomodate the Fenis, descendants of the Mystgallish people from ancient Cruisana. Sukha houses the Fränkisch people living in the region of Bojarka. They are remains of the once leading Gardlies, one of the oldest cultures in Longerath. Languages The Fenizic language is spoken by most people in Al'Jumu-Ria, written by many. It has developed from Rimlahn, the original language of the I'Para Lass-Puki from which it also takes the script, and has incorporated, especially in southern Al'Jumu-Ria, a lot of Ingallish and Gardlan vacabulary used by the Fenis. Most people understand Ingallish, a lot of people speak it quite well, some are able to write it. In both Mokra and Sukha, Hoch (Kralian) is spoken as colloquial and administrative language. In Mokra, Hoch is the language of the rural region while Phenixian is largely spoken in the cities. Fränkisch (Gardlan/Lumattan) is spoken in the county of Bojarka and by many people in Sukha. Religion * Most people in Al'Jumu-Ria are of Mounist belief, also brought to the country by the I'Para Lass-Puki. Mounist leader is His Holiness the Caliph Neer'Too-Gott. He claims to be the Mounist leader of the whole Vexillium, a claim not undisputed throughout the Mounist leaders of other states. Nevertheless, he tries to establish connections to other Mounist states, especially the Moun Republic, ending up with a Mounist Vexillium Congress in January, 301. * The Cult of the Phoenix was temporarily banned. By defining and publishing their Basic Truths, the Cultists regained general and official acceptance under the leadership of their Mahalama. * In South Feniz, the people mostly belong to the Cruisian oriented Zbirna Solianka. The religious leadership resides with the Popydrom (High Council of Clergy). * The Sheikdom of Fenis is completely Cruisian as are parts of northern Mokra which has been part of the Reign of Fenia. - More... Present Issues * The problems with neighbouring Dascunya are not completely solved although treaties have been signed with two sub-states, Jezen and Terrablanca. * The conditions in Angliyaa are by far unknown and cause uncertainty and insecurity. * Status of Former Nation as of March 28, 309. See also Feniz website Ulnovabad wikipage - Ulnovabad website Fora Rifo wikipage - Fora Rifo website Tech: About Feniz Category:Former nations Category:Vexilli.Net